Stydia
by Monkeysloveyou
Summary: In this short story, (in case you haven't seen Teen Wolf season 2) It is based on the last episode, Master Plan, When Lydia came into Stiles' house and talked to him. If you guys like this story, make sure to comment what else should happen in the other chapters.(: Or PM me and tell me what other stories I should do.(:
1. Chapter 1

Lydia gasped at the sight of Stiles when he opened his bedroom door. His face was so bruised.

"What happened to you..?" she asked, sounding worried, which in her case she was. But Stiles only shook his head and put on a brave smile.

"Nah, it's nothing… Just a couple of bruises nothing major."

Lydia slowly nodded. She wanted to ask more, but then she hesitated. He said he was fine. Guys didn't like to be asked twice. If they say they're fine, then they're fine. At least that's what was up with Jackson. She choked back a sob. Jackson… Something bad was happening.. something-

"Lydia?" Stiles waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?" Lydia nodded and asked in a hoarse whisper, "May I come in?" Stiles seemed to have forgotten about letting her in his room. He quickly opened the door for her and began to stammer. "I-I uh, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you the night when you were crying."

Lydia nodded. "It's okay. No one has been here for me anyway. You guys are too busy with your own problems. I am too." Stiles eyebrow furrowed with worry. "No, really. I'm sorry. I wanted to be there, but I couldn't." Stiles wanted to tell Lydia on how the demonic monster, the Kanima, who was Jackson by the way, trapped him and Derek in the pool. Erika had been there too, but she was paralyzed and well, no hope for her to help. Fortunately, it had been Stiles' best friend to save them both.

Lydia nodded once more. "It's okay Stiles. Really." she managed a smile. Stiles gazed back at her, thinking how beautiful she was, especially when she cried. He quickly shook his head, realizing he was staring and said, "So do you want to talk about it now?" Lydia gazed at him, brushing a piece of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face, and nodded once more. She took in a deep shaky breath and said, "Either way.. you wouldn't believe me." She quickly stood up and walked around his room. "You would think I was crazy, which," she scoffed. "I probably am." Stiles shook his head and got up too. "Lydia, trust me. I would never think you're crazy." He slowly grabbed hold of her hand. "Believe me," he continued. "I know what crazy is." And he did. His best friend was a freaking werewolf, Derek, Erika, Issac, and Boyd were werewolves too. On top of all that, Jackson was a demonic monster who was on the loose, trying to kill everyone and that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part was Allison's crazy grandfather controls the thing and this time instead of just killing murderers, he's making him kill everyone. Well not yet he hasn't, but soon… If that wasn't crazy enough then Stiles didn't know what was crazy anymore. On top of all of that, he still couldn't believe she let him hold her hand for this long. Lydia squeezed his hand before letting go. Dang it, Stiles thought.

"Really Stiles. You just wouldn't-" she stopped. "Is that-" she pointed to the desk in his room with women's jewelry. "Is that women's jewelry?" she asked, picking one of the bracelets up. Stiles could feel his face turn red and he stammered once again. "Uh, yeah. I was going to buy it for you. You know for your birthday. I didn't know what else to buy so.."He scratched his head nervously. Lydia tapped the big box in the corner. "Plasma TV?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and trying hard not to smile. Stiles looked at the plasma TV still sitting in his room. "Uh, Yeah.." Lydia laughs and shakes her head and then she looked at Stiles. "Um, as I was saying, there is stuff that.. has been scaring me lately."

Stiles paused and looked at her seriously. "Like what?"

Please don't be werewolves please. Stiles silently prayed.

"I have been having these dreams… about uh," she took a shaky breath. "About these animals with glowing eyes killing people. And this man… Peter." Just saying his name gave her shivers down her spine. He had frightened her for months since he bit her and then he tricked her into letting him live again. He was gone for now, but…. her dreams-nightmares- her nightmares have been the same since then.

"Peter?" Stiles voice got dead serious. "As in.."

Lydia slowly nodded, biting back sobs. "Peter , him. He wouldn't leave me alone for months and… I don't even know what the hell is going on! He said something about curing him. I don't even know who HIM is! Or any of this! I don't understand anything anymore!" Lydia realized she was yelling and quickly lowered her voice as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Please Stiles. Please help me. Please."

Stiles nodded and put his arm around her. "Lydia, it's okay…"

Lydia pushed him away gently. "No it isn't okay! Something is wrong with… with.. with…. Jackson…." Her eyes got big and round and she stared intently at Stiles. "What's wrong with him?" she asked. "Please Stiles, if you know anything, Tell me!" She pleaded.

Stiles didn't want to tell her anything at all, but he had no choice. She was desperate for answers and he felt bad for keeping the secrets hidden from her too long. He wanted to tell her everything that has been going- she IS the girl he has liked since the third grade….

But she is also the one who has dissed me since then….he thought. Shut up, he told himself. Lydia Martin needed answers and he was going to give them to her. She was Lydia Martin. The most beautiful girl he has ever met and liked.

He took a deep breath. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Okay fine." Lydia said. "Don't tell me anything." She got up slowly and turned tot he door.

"No! Wait!" Stiles grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Alright. FIne. I will tell you everything… but it's a long story so you better sit down." And so, Lydia Martin sat back down on the edge of Stiles' bed and listened to his story….

(To be Continued..)


	2. Chapter 2

Cold wind blew in from the window as Stiles drove his jeep to where Scott had texted to him to go. He glanced at Lydia who was sitting next to him, staring straight ahead, hair blowing. He couldn't believe he actually told her everything…

_Silence. Stiles stared at Lydia trying to control his breathing. He wasn't sure how to tell her. _

_"Well? Are you going to tell me or not? We have been sitting here for five minutes not speaking." Lydia glared at Stiles._

_Stiles checked his watch. "Actually it has been two minutes. Not five."_

_Lydia kept glaring at him. _

_"Okay Okay." Stiles raised his hands in defense. He sighed and then said, "Do you remember the night of the dance? When you got bitten?"_

_Lydia had slowly nodded and Stiles could tell she was scared. _

_"Well, okay. That same guy that but you, bit Scott." he'd continued to say. He'd kept his eyes lowered so he wouldn't meet Lydia's. _

_"What do you mean the guy bit Scott too?" she'd asked. Questions had quickly formed inside her head. _

_Is Scott having the same problem as me? Or is he…. The image of the so called "mountain lion" jumping out of the video store reoccurred to her. No…._

_"Yeah, exactly what I mean. He bit him which cause Scott to become a.. a shapeshifter." _

_"Shifting into what exactly?"_

_"Shifting into a werewolf. And since then, he had done all he can to control it."_

_Stiles had explained to her about Derek killing Peter and Peter came back to life. _

_Lydia had nodded. "I helped him come back to life." she whispered._

_Stiles quickly straightened up when he'd heard this. "What? How?" _

_Lydia quietly told him about it. "I- I can't remember all the details, but…" Lydia began to sob quietly. The nightmares had scared her way too much and she was still confused about everything that Stiles had told her. _

_Stiles put his arm around her and hugged her, breathing in the scent of shampoo and perfume mixed together. _

_"Hey hey. It's okay. Don't cry." He hugged her tighter. _

_Lydia slowly looked at him._

_Their faces had been so close. _

_"How can you be so sure?" she whispered._

_Stiles shook his head. "I'm not." he admitted. "But you now knowing more of this.. It's making me feel better. Now that you know everything." _

_He slowly started to lean in and she was too. Their lips were an inch apart when Lydia suddenly asked, "What about Jackson?" she slowly pulled away from him. "He got bitten by Derek too.. Didn't he? He turned into that thing that has been killing everyone!"_

_Stiles sighed. Just when they were so close to kissing. Damn. He almost had forgotten about that._

Stiles looked over at Lydia again. She looked calm despite everything he had just told her.

"You okay there?" He asked, realizing they hadn't spoken.

Lydia nodded without saying a word.

Stiles continued to look straight ahead as he turned. The silence brought him back to what had happened…

_"Stiles."Lydia'd said more forcefully yet still he could hear the fear in her voice. "What happened to Jackson? What's going to happen to him?"_

_Stiles sighed once more. Of course. She will always care about Jackson and not him. _

_"Derek, Peter, Isaac, and Scott have this plan. They think they will be able to save him."_

_"How? What is he?"_

_"They call him the Kanima. It supposably kills murderers, but last time I checked, I wasn' 's why I couldn't talk to you. The thing trapped us in the pool!"_

_Lydia ignored his response and asked again. "How are they going to save him?" _

_"I don't know how. Something about someone touching his heart. Literally. And I don't even know how they can save him. Of course killing him isn't an option, but-"_

_Lydia cut him off. "I know who to save him."_

_Stiles looked at her doubtfully. "How?" He noticed she was clutching a necklace around her neck. _

_"Trust me." she had only said, and she grabbed Stiles' car keys that were laying down on a table and threw them at him, which he had tried to catch, but failed. _

_"Come on. Let's go save him."_

Stiles looked at her once more. She was still holding on to that necklace. How could that help save Jackson? He couldn't even be killed with a bullet, how was he going to be saved with a necklace? He scratched his eyebrow and thought about the almost kiss he almost had with her. She leaned in too. That made him happy.

Lydia glanced outside the window. She too was thinking about the kiss that had almost happened.

Stiles Stilinski. She almost kissed him. She didn't like him that way. She of course loved Jackson, but then sometimes, she wondered about Stiles too. He was kind of cute too… and he was the only one who knew she was really smart. And a small part of her actually wanted that kiss to happen..

"Turn here!" Lydia abruptly said, forcing herself to stop the thoughts in her head. Stiles quickly turned where she told him to and then his phone buzzed.

"Lydia, can ya get that for me?" Stiles asked, handing her his phone. She took and their hands met for a couple seconds before she answered it.

"Scott?"

She listened for a moment and hung up.

"Stiles, they're in trouble."

Stiles stopped his jeep and looked at Lydia. "You sure you want to do this?"

Lydia nodded. "Yes."

Stiles looked down and then slowly met her eyes. Then he leaned in a softly kissed her. Lydia was surprised, but she surprised herself even more when she kissed him back. When they stopped, she bit her lip and nodded again.

"Go."

And Stiles, who was happily smiling, despite what might get Lydia killed, followed her orders and stepped on the pedal. They crashed in through the wall, just in time to see Jackson jump on it in Kanima form.

(To be Continued.)


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson jumped on Stiles' jeep and snarled at them both. Lydia quickly jumped out of the jeep followed by Stiles.

"Wait, Lydia!" Stiles yelled as Jackson raised his hand to slash her throat with his claws.

Lydia shut her eyes and took out the necklace that was around her neck and showed Jackson a key. Jackson stopped and stared at it, slowly transforming back to his regular self.

Just in that moment, Peter and Derek stuck their claws in Jackson's back and stomach. Blood spurted out and Lydia cried in surprise as she ran toward shim before he could fall onto the floor.

Jackson coughed and hoarsely asked her, "Do you- Do you still love me?"

Lydia slowly looked up at Stiles who looked up at the ceiling, knowing what she was going to say: Yes. Of course she still loved him and she always will.

Lydia looked back slowly at Jackson and shook her head. "No…. I'm sorry…." Stiles' head shot up and look dover at Lydia who was trying her best not to cry. Jackson nodded slowly as if he knew what was coming.

Tears slid down Lydia's cheeks and and she kissed Jackson's cheek for the last time. Jackson then closed his eyes and took in his last breath of air, and slowly exhaled.

Lydia slowly stood up and looked at Stiles. He looked at her in surprise and at the same time they moved towards each other and hugged one another tightly. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

Lydia bit her lip and tried to bite back her tears. Although she was starting to like Stiles, she still had a little bit of feelings for Jackson. But that kiss, earlier with Stiles… It had just felt so right and magical. Lydia couldn't believe what she was thinking. Her? With Stiles Stilinksi? Sure he was a little cute, but he was a bit weird.

He's sweet and he cares about me.

Lydia smiled through her tears. Jackson never cared as much as him about her. He often got annoyed by her. Actually, Jackson cared more about himself then he cared about Lydia. She was glad for her choice and besides, Jackson was dead… or so she thought he was.

A couple feet behind her was JAckson, he was moving his hand slowly against the floor. Stiles and Lydia let go and turned around.

Stiles glanced at Scott in confusion and then looked at Derek and the rest of them. All at the same time they looked at Jackson.

Jackson moved his hand against the floor and slowly began to get up. They all stared in awe as Jackson's eyes glowed a brilliant blue. He turned his head back and howled at the ceiling for about 10 seconds and then finally turned back to his normal self.

Lydia glanced at Jackson. She was so close to running into his arms, but she couldn't. They weren't even together anymore so why should she?

Stiles looked at Lydia and nodded. "Go." He told her. He put his hands in his pockets and glanced at the ground. "It's okay Lydia. You can go."

She looked at Stiles and shook her head. "No." She whispered. "I won't. It's okay. I won't go. I'm staying here with you." She firmly said, grabbing his hand.

Oh damn. YES! Stiles screamed in his mind. He was having a party up there, but in real life he simply said, "Yeah, Okay."

He turned to look at his best friend Scott who held hands with Allison. Scott mouthed to him : Niiceee! Stiles gave Scott a thumbs up and a happy grin, but then Allison said, "Wait, guys, where's Gerard?"

They all turned to look at the spot where he had vomited black gooey stuff.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Scott replied. They all agreed with him and turned to leave.

"Want a ride home?" Stiles asked Lydia.

"Nah, I would rather just walk in this freezing weather." she said sarcastically.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay, c'mon Lydia just get in the jeep."

"Okay Okay Calm down!" she grinned at him and then kissed him on the lips before she got in the jeep. Stiles grinned back, still not believing his luck and finally step inside the drivers seat with the one and only beautiful, Lydia Martin next to him.


End file.
